


Takeoff

by Kisharu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 20:44:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13865670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisharu/pseuds/Kisharu
Summary: Lance is thrown into a fury after two successful and effective attacks are landed on Keith during a battle to clear a Galra base of it's weapons. Lance kills a soldier in cold blood, and is greeted upon his return to the castle with news that Keith is in critical condition. Lance goes into an uncharacteristic haze during his recovery without Keith there to be his mentor.





	Takeoff

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna draw some illustrations for this!

Tremors traveled up Lance's arms in thin black vines, encapsulating his body with a wave of shakes and ridding his body of any feeling whatsoever. Watching from a distance, jumbled sounds of battle echoing off of every wall in his brain, he saw Shiro rush to Keith's aid. Any oxygen was sucked from his body, leaving him breathless. His mouth went dry. Everything trembled. His legs went weak, even weaker when he watched Keith's limp body drape over Shiro's arm like a wildflower with a snapped stem. His legs wouldn't move regardless of the adrenaline pumping steadfast through his veins. It was cold, frigid, and he felt his blood being poisoned in that very moment. It was unfathomable. The trance was broken, only to be replaced by a scalding hot, blind infuriation. His arms moved, restraint was far out of his reach. His mind was so void, and yet so loud; louder than any sound he had never heard, like a massive swarm of birds taking off all at once, over and over. The frantic beats of their wings drowned out any of his senses. All color was suddenly inverted, and the world moved slowly around him with that noise coming from every side, from inside him, everywhere. Black, freezing, clotted liquid traveled in his veins now. 

He hadn't realized his hands clasped so tightly, even less around someone's neck. His vision was bright white, he couldn't hear anything but the pounding in his head, he couldn't feel the hands grasping desperately at his own, and he most certainly couldn't hear the strained, scratchy screams that sounded directly in front of him. It was the one who hurt Keith, he realised through the haze. He knew he shouldn't have been able to hold a Galra like this, but somehow he was. The feeling was unfamiliar to Lance, it was so dominant, so powerful. But he knew he couldn't hold it long. Something compelled him do pedo what he did next. His rage subsided to put numbness. 

Even his own hand felt foreign to him as he reached for his Bayard that he had discarded in the midst of his fury. He saw Hunk and Pidge approaching. He dropped the Galra. If it's face was capable of being any more blue, it would have been then. It's eyes were rimmed with red, and big fat tears ran in torrents down its face as it tried to regain its air in forced gasps. Lance's gun was pointed directly at the thing's forehead. And he pulled the trigger. He watched the thing's mouth pry open in a silent plea, it's lips cracked and stretched widely around it's gaping mouth before going slack as did the rest of it's body. It's face warped, caving in on itself, contorting into a shape so horrifying and unnatural do that even Lance forced himself to tear his eyes away from the image. 

The thought that he killed the soldier the way did repulsed him, yet he scarcely regretted it. He turned to Hunk and Pidge who had stopped prematurely on their way toward him. He'd never seen that look before, at least not from another paladin. It looked as if this base had been cleared. When Lance spoke, it didn't sound like him. 

"Let's go."

They returned to their Lions, to the castle, in a heavy silence that weighed down on all of the pilots. Aside from Shiro and Keith, that is. They had already returned to the castle. The three remaining trailed each other to the healing pods. Lance wished he'd come a second later, a second later and he wouldn't have had to see the dead, lifeless looking Keith being rolled into said pods by Coran and Shiro. His heart clenched. It felt like his chest was imploding on itself, now. He didn't have to turn his head to know that Hunk and Pidge had moved to discuss Keith's health with Allura and Coran. The pulsing in Lance's mind ebbed. At least he could hear now. 

"-two wounds- laser- critical condition -"

The words that had stark contrast from all the others,

"He'll live." That's all that mattered now. He felt his feet move by themselves. He quite literally fell forward in front of the now descended healing chamber that the red paladin resided in. The tears that rolled off his cheeks were hot, and they left small red trails in their wake. Each tear hit the top of Keith's pod with a metallic 'thunk'. As his tears fell more rapidly, the sound created a pitiful song made of choked sobs and soft wails all punctuated with another 'thunk'.

A soft touch of reassurance from someone, Hunk probably.

"He's gonna be alright, Lance. It'll be alright." No it wont, he thought. Not until we can prevent this from happening. Not until I never have to shoot a Galra in the head every other day. It's not as if the entire team didn't kill someone in this mission. Almost every day a paladin had a fresh layer of red on their hands. Why was he like this now? Because of the way he made direct eye contact with the Galra before he shot it. Before he crushed a life just like that between two of his fingers. A flash. A blink. Gone. Dead.

Keith was his pearl. Another light in his life that flickered into a beacon of hope out in the shithole that outer space was. And he, too, could be snatched right from under Lances nose and claimed by the clammy hands of death. So quick. He told himself,

"It'll be alright."

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not continue this! There would be more heart shredding, but I'll make sure to put your heart back together with some quality fluffins.  
> Feedback is appreciated because I have absolutely no beta reader and I need improvement hHAHaHaskdkdkd


End file.
